Ones Shot: Cerezos Y Alcohol
by Helena Uchiha Hatake
Summary: Después de que se supo toda la verdad decidiste rehacer tu vida junto a mí y somos la familia más feliz y perfecta, todo gracias a ese plan de mezclar cerezos con alcohol.


No era extraño que Sasuke Uchiha frecuentara en los bares de Konoha, lo extraño era que saliera sin ninguna dama de esos lugares. Como era costumbre las llevaba a su apartamento, luego de un momento placentero con alguna mujerzuela, se deshacía de ellas, sin importar la hora que fuese. Sin embargo ese día era diferente, esa noche estaba acompañado de una hermosa mujer de cabellos rosas…

-Suspiro un tanto cansado, todavía no se creía que entre sus brazos estuviese esa _molestia_, como él solía llamarla- sonrió con arrogancia- sabía que siempre obtenía lo que quería

…

**Flash Back**

Como era costumbre estaba bebiendo junto con su mejor amigo Naruto, ambos estaban cansados y solo deseaban pasar el rato antes de presentarse a la oficina de la Hokage en unas horas.

-Sasuke vuelvo en un momento- se levantó rápidamente el peli-rubio- quizás tarde, mejor nos vemos mañana- Sonrió pícaramente

Sasuke por su parte logro divisar donde iba su amigo y pudo ver a cierta ojiperla que venía entrando al bar con nada mas y nada menos que con ¿sakura?. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a la pelirosa con un diminuto vestido estraple color negro, que por cierto no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Vio como naruto se llevaba a hinata a un salón privado, dejando a sakura sola.

Por su parte la pelirosa tomo unos cuantos tragos, y se paseó por la pista de baile, buscando a cierto peligris, si bien ciertos rumores de que entre ella y kakshi habían tenido una aventura era completamente cierta, pero como era de esperarse esa relación no tuvo mucho futuro y no por culpa de kakashi sino por ella, ella era la que no podía olvidar a cierto azabache y eso solo le complico mas su relación con el ninja copia. Sin embargo estaba feliz porque el peligris siempre la apoyaba y su relación era mucho mas fuerte que antes, si bien ya no eran pareja pero todo iba muy bien entre ellos.

Se detuvo de golpe al ver como el copia ninja estaba junto Asuma y Gai, en una de las tantas mesas –Sonrió satisfecha- espero a que sonara una canción y ella comenzó a bailar sensualmente, ganándose la mirada de todos los hombres que la rodeaban. Una vez la canción finalizo, busco con la mirada a alguien conocido y ¡BINGO! Sasuke estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella, se acercó a él a paso sensual y decidido, una vez frente al uchiha retiro suavemente de las manos de él la botella de sake y la tomo de un solo trago.

-¿Pero qué crees que haces sakura?- pregunto molesto, aunque la verdad no le molestaba que ella estuviera cerca de el

-¿Quieres divertirte sasukito?- Hablo divertida la peli rosa

Pero antes de que el azabache respondiera, ella se había parado en la mesa en donde él se encontraba y comenzó a bailar sin dejar de verlo. Se enviaban miradas cada vez más intensas, pero fue sasuke que rompió la conexión al sentir varias miradas asesinas,busco con la mirada a las personas y no le sorprendió para nada al ver a su ex sensei realmente molesto y enviándole miradas de odio, pero eso solo hizo que el ego del uchiha creciera y antes de que pudiera decir algo sintió que algo o mejor dicho ALGUIEN se sentaba en sus piernas, por lo que dirigió su mirada hacia la pelirosa que tenía al frente

-Sasuke- llamo en tono sensual- ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más privado?- sonrió pícaramente

-Hmp vamos a mi apartamento- hablo con la vos ronca

La chica se levantó rápidamente para dirigirse hacia la salida del bar junto con el azabache, pero no antes de guiñarle un ojo a kakashi y dedicarle una sonrisa. Tardaron unos cuantos minutos al llegar al apartamento del uchiha, una vez adentro ella se le acercó peligrosamente al moreno

-Me entere que estas de cumpleaños, así que felicidades sasukito- comento coquetamente

-Gracias- respondió en tono seco

-Déjame darte tu regalo de cumpleaños- soltó repentinamente

-Sasuke arqueo una ceja esperando ver que era ese "regalo" que ella le tenía, pero antes de poder reaccionar ella lo tiro al sofá y puso música- pero ¿Qué… - no termino de hablar al ver como la pelirosa se movia sensualmente sobre su mesita y bajaba lentamente el cierre de su vestido, era tan lento que deseaba pararse y quitárselo él mismo-

Sakura por su parte estaba satisfecha al ver la reacción del Uchiha ante sus movimientos, estaba realmente feliz de haber logrado el plan que kakashi organizo para darle a "sasuke un empujoncito" y que pudiera ver que aun que lo negara, estaba enamorado de ella.

-Ahora el brasier-Hablo roncamente el azabache

-Paciencia sasukito- hablo en tono meloso

Acto seguido ella bajo de la mesa y se acercó lentamente hasta llegar frente al dueño de esos hermosos ojos ónix. Y con era de esperarse Sakura bailo lentamente ante la atenta mirada del uchiha, dio una media vuelta para agacharse hasta tocar sus pies y subir lentamente, mientras tocaba su cuerpo, seguido sus manos fueron hasta los broches del sostén y los quito para luego tirar el brasier en algún rincón del apartamento.

Sasuke por su parte no soporto más la presión que tenía en sus pantalones y tomo a sakura por la cadera y la tiro al sofá, dejándola a su merced y sin esperar algún tipo de protesta o comentario, comenzó a besar el cuello de la pelirosa, arrancándole suspiros, lentamente fue subiendo hasta su mandíbula para atrapar sus labios, una vez que se les termino el oxígeno, el uchiha llevo uno de los pechos de la chica a la boca, mientras que el otro era estrujado por su mano izquierda.

-Sasuke… aahhh….aahhhh- llamaba entre gemidos

Una vez que abandono los pechos, comenzó hacer un camino de besos hasta llegar al vientre, para lentamente ir deshaciéndose de las bragas color negro. Rápidamente él también se fue quitando las estorbosas prendas que le evitaban llevar a cabo tan anhelado momento.

Una vez listo comenzó a entrar lentamente en la estrecha cavidad de la chica, mientras esta arqueaba su espalda y lo llamaba entre gemidos, sasuke apretaba las caderas de haruno para atraerla más hacia su cuerpo.

Sus movimientos cada vez eran más rápido, por lo que pudo apreciar el primer orgasmo de la noche, ni siquiera pudo asimilar cuando la oji-verde se posó encima de él y entre sus manos tenía a su erecto pene, haciendo movimientos de arriba hacia abajo, para después metérselo completamente a la boca.

El uchiha daba gruñidos de tanto placer que le provocaba la chica, pero necesitaba más, mucho más de ella, así que llevo una de sus manos hasta enredarlos con los cabellos rosas y guiarla con el tipo de velocidad que deseaba, hasta que minutos después exploto dentro de la cálida boca de sakura.

Pronto ella se fue sentando hasta poder introducir nuevamente su vagina en el pene del azabache, para cabalgarlo con mucha agilidad demostrando su experiencia, como si fuera poco ambos fueron inundando el departamento con gemidos frenéticos, hasta que llegaron al climax y el ojinegro atrajo a sakura para que se recostara al lado de él.

Luego de un largo rato en un cómodo silencio, el uchiha decidió hablar:

-nosotros… bueno… deberíamos-hablo un tanto inseguro si debía seguir hablando

-¿quieres que salga contigo?- comento divertida

-Hmp si eso-

-por supuesto-

Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa y se encaminaron hasta la habitación del pelinegro.

…

*Pensamientos de sakura cinco años después*

Si él tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta que entre kakashi y yo planeamos todo lo que paso esa noche, esa misma noche donde me reclamaste tuya, si él tan solo hubiera sabido que todo lo que hice fue a causa del alcohol, que por cierto tome varios litros de sake para poder armarme de valor y poder bailar y actuar como lo hice esa noche.

Y ahora aquí estamos, con un hermoso bebe llamado itachi, un hermoso recuerdo de su difunto hermano. Después de que se supo toda la verdad decidiste rehacer tu vida junto a mí y somos la familia más feliz y perfecta, todo gracias a ese plan de mezclar cerezos con alcohol.

**Fin**


End file.
